In electroporation using pulse field ablation waveforms, the pores created by the application of voltage are generally considered to be short lived and sustained by the applied potential field. When a high voltage “pulse” is applied, pores are created and close shortly after the pulse has finished. However, after that initial process, the cell membrane remains disturbed for some period of time and is more permeable for a longer time period. During this extended period of permeability, a smaller voltage potential may be used, usually with a longer time duration, to drive polarized components, such as ions or even DNA, through the cell membrane. For example, as shown in FIG. 1, in current electroporation waveforms, a large amplitude pulse is followed by a delayed period in which no pulse is delivered, following by a low amplitude pulse that has a longer duration than the high amplitude pulse to drive charged components, such as ions or DNA, across the cell membrane and thus aid in the transfer of materials for any given electroporative purpose. However, standard pulse cycles all include this recovery period between the high amplitude pulses which allows the cellular pores to close and begins to decrease the permeability/recovery of the cells. In another example similar configuration may be used with the lower voltage preceding the higher voltage pulse which in general may be employed to drive components to or away from the target cell membrane in advance of the larger voltage pulse to initiate the onset of cell permeability which is initiated after a short transition period during which no pulse is applied.